


Richard Ramirez: Desecration

by ramirezslut, RussianTango



Category: Real Person Fiction, Richard Ramirez - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Masturbation, S&M, Satanism, Serial Killers, Sex, Smut, The Nightstalker, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramirezslut/pseuds/ramirezslut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianTango/pseuds/RussianTango
Summary: Richard Ramirez has never been arrested for his crimes. He is 48 now and more evil than ever. He has his eyes on a sweet young virgin Mary.
Relationships: Richard Ramirez/Original Female Character
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Richard Ramirez had watched the girl for years now. He contemplated her as he saw her grow from a small child to a now fertile young maiden, freshly ripe for his evil seed. The girl’s name was Mary. She was a virgin, Richard knew this. Mary had many siblings, four brothers and a too young sister. Richard conceded that she must have inherited an arable womb from her productive mother, perfect for bearing his hell spawn.  
Mary was a stuck-up little 15-year-old bitch with a rich daddy. She always wore pretty jewels, real jewels, and expensive designer clothing. The girl was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, and Richard hated her for that. He grew up dirt poor in El Paso, Texas. It wasn’t fair that one child gets to have whatever they ask for and more, while another suffers in poverty. Richard wanted badly to snatch her from her cushy lifestyle and deprave her of the luxuries she had known all her life.  
Ramirez was 48 now, and working at a hotel in California that was owned by Mary’s father. Currently, Richard was cleaning the bathroom in the hotel’s lobby. Mary was at the hotel that day too- having a slumber party with her underage girlfriends. Richard entered the bathroom as soon as he saw Mary walk out from it. He entered the last stall he had to clean when he saw it- little drips of blood on the toilet seat and a red stained disposable pad in the trash can. The sight was a sweet blessing from his dark lord, Satan. Mary was of child-bearing age now. The thought of the lining shedding from Mary’s cushiony uterus and blood dripping from her tight young pussy gave Richard a raging erection. He couldn’t wait to destroy her flower and rob her of all her innocence.  
Richard unzipped his janitor’s coveralls to whip out his rock hard dick. He gripped his monster dick aggressively, and fantasized about violently raping Mary as she screamed and cried and pleaded for help while hog tied in his shitty room in Skid Row. The killer janitor stroked his cock frantically until his hot cum spilled out and landed on the toilet seat.  
Richard cleaned up his mess. Before he emptied the trash, he pulled out the bloody pad and gave it a long sniff. He savored the scent of Mary’s menstrual blood like a canine hunting down a bitch in heat.   
Richard tucked the pad into his pocket. He smiled like a creep, displaying his chipped yellowed teeth as he exited the bathroom. It was time for Richard to make his move.


	2. Chapter 2

“That guy’s creepy.” One of Mary’s high-school friends said. Mary and her friends were in the hotel’s basement getting snacks from the vending machine when Richard sauntered by to return his cleaning supplies to the janitor’s closet. The girls were dressed in their pj’s.  
“I don’t know.” Mary’s other friend spoke as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “I think he’s kinda cute.”  
“Ew!” Mary yelled in disgust. Mary was pale and red haired. She had perky tits and a round little ass. She was wearing a dainty 18 karat gold cross necklace and pink satin pajamas, even her sleepwear was expensive. “He’s a dirty, old Mexican!”  
Richard heard every word the girls had said. Mary’s friend wouldn’t think he was cute if she knew he was a satanic killer, and that he had committed dozens of senseless murders over the past two decades. Each of his murders were more violent and sadistic than the last. Richard’s most recent rendezvous ended with him forcing a husband to watch as he hacked off his wife’s limbs and then raped her potato sack body to death.  
Mary’s “dirty old Mexican” comment had Richard fired up. He would have snatched Mary by her hair and viciously raped her virgin pussy on the spot in front of all her friends, if he didn’t have bigger plans for her. As Richard walked past the girls again on his way out, he stopped and leaned against the wall. He lit up a cigarette and eyed Mary like a predator.  
Mary and her friends looked at each other, very weirded out by the Latino janitor before them.  
“You can’t smoke in here,” Mary spoke up as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
Ramirez took a drag from his cigarette and stepped closer to Mary so that he could blow the smoke in her face.  
“Gross!” Mary coughed and tried to wave away the smoke.  
Ramirez laughed at the girl then started to mutter pure filth in Spanish. “Puta tonta. No tienes idea de lo que he planeado para ti. Voy a destrozarte el coño virgen con mi poderosa verga latina. Te haré mi esclavo y te quitaré todo. Lo único que puedes tener es mi verga dura, y si Satanás me bendice, mis hermosos hijos latinos. [Dumb slut. You have no idea what i have planned for you. I’m going to rip your virgin pussy apart with my powerful latino dick. I’m going to make you my slave and take everything from you. The only thing you get to have is my hard dick, and if Satan blesses me, my beautiful latino children.]”  
Mary huffed. How dare this sleazy janitor speak in his filthy foreign tongue to her. “Speak english! I don’t understand you, cholo!”  
Richard sneered then continued muttering in Spanish. “Voy a hacerte rogar por mi verga mexicana superior. No puedo esperar para arar tu culo racista en el suelo. [I’m going to make you beg for my superior Mexican dick. I can’t wait to plow your racist ass into the ground.] You cockteasing gavacha.”  
Richard flicked his half finished cigarette down the empty corridor. “Conky whore!” Richard spat out.  
The girls were shocked silent by the outburst. For the most part, they had no idea what he was saying, but he was obviously pissed and likely to be dangerous.  
“Come on, Mary.” One of the girls said meekly. “Let’s go.”  
The three girls hurried away towards the elevator. Richard stood there watching them leave and checking out their sweet teenaged asses.  
...........................................................  
Richard was back at his place. He lived in a shitty little apartment on Skid Row. The whole complex was a shanty. His apartment was just a bedroom with a kitchenette in it and a small bathroom. The lighting was dim and often flickered due to electrical problems with the building. His apartment was disgusting. Cigarette butts carpeted every surface and were scattered on the floor. Burn holes and crumbs of weed decorated the stain filled carpet. Empty bottles of absinthe and vodka were piled in every corner. The bathroom was scum covered and accented by a little coke mirror sitting on the vanity, already loaded with a line of white powder ready to snort. The place smelled of cigarettes and vodka and must.  
It was nearly midnight, and Richard was horny as fuck after his altercation with Mary.  
Richard was laying in bed with his cock in one hand and Mary’s dirty period pad in the other. He pressed the pad to his face and inhaled vehemently. Fuck, he loved the metallic smell of her pussy blood.  
Richard stroked his cock feverishly as he thought about his plan for the virgin girl. He needed to own her. He needed her to be his subservient little bitch. Richard imagined keeping Mary locked away in his apartment. He imagined her being insatiably horny for him, drooling with a dripping wet pussy aching for his dick and only his dick. Most of all he needed to fill her porcelain white belly with his latin cum, and make her birth his offspring to continue his evil bloodline.  
Richard really needed to plant his seed in Mary’s womb. The evil killer was sick. His lymph nodes were constantly swollen and he often suffered night sweats. Richard was beginning to face his own mortality, and for that reason he was desperate for children to carry on his legacy.  
Richard had fantasized about impregnating Mary for years. She had a fruitful womb and her name was like a twisted sign from Satan. Like Saint Mary the Virgin birthing Christ, Richard’s virgin Mary would birth a messiah too, an evil, demonic messiah.  
Mary had to be made his somehow. Richard had thought about kidnapping her, but he didn’t want anyone looking for her. So he thought up another plan to buy Mary. He had been saving money from his janitor job and from burglarizing houses. Richard had a shit ton of cash stashed away now, about $500,000. However, Mary had a rich daddy. Why would he sell Mary to the janitor? Richard decided he would threaten and bully Mary’s father until he finally agreed to selling his daughter.  
“Fuck” Richard sighed as he was nearing climax. He imagined Mary as his slave, wearing nothing but the sexy little collar and leash he had already bought for her. He imagined relentlessly skull-fucking her pretty tear-stained face as he held her leash tight. Richard orgasmed, releasing his white load onto his hand and his stomach. What a waste of good gravy, Richard thought. His sperm should be swimming in Mary’s cunt right now.  
Richard brooded in his dark afterglow. He was dangerously obsessed with the underage girl. He had to see Mary. He wanted to watch her. He wanted to taunt her. He wanted to grab her and tell her his plans for her as she squirmed and begged for him to leave her alone.  
Ramirez cleaned up his cum and got dressed. He put on a black Metallica shirt, dark jeans, a black leather jacket and sunglasses (even though it was pitch black outside). Richard still had a bit of cum on his hand, so he nonchalantly wiped it off on his shirt. After over 20 years he still dressed like an 80s metalhead. His long black curls fell from his head and he looked bad as a motherfucker. He tucked his .22 pistol into his waistband out of habit, and left his apartment complex. Richard hopped in his dingy black car and made his way to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard skulked into the hotel. He had planned on searching for the room that Mary was having her little slumber party in, entering the room and scaring the shit out of those ripe teen girls. However, Satan had blessed him again. Young Virgin Mary was sitting in the lobby of the hotel, all alone.   
Mary’s eyes lifted from her lap at the sound of Richard entering the building. She diverted her gaze, hoping if she didn’t look at the creeper that he would ignore her.   
“Hey baby,” To Mary’s dismay, Richard had acknowledged her. He approached his lonesome, feeble jailbait. “You’re up late.” He commented as he stood over Mary with a cold, wicked smile on his face.  
“I’m waiting for my dad,” Mary replied, refusing to look at the man. She remembered a safety tip from a teen magazine- one way to deter threatening men is to let them know that someone is expecting to meet you soon. Nonetheless, her statement was true.  
Richard sat in the chair next to her, undeterred. “Where’s daddy?” He questioned while lighting up a cigarette.  
Mary sat up straight and tensed up when Richard sat next to her. She was ready to bolt the moment this guy tried to make a move on her. “He’s supposed to be picking up pizza for my friends and I, but he’s taking way too long. He’s probably out gambling away all our money again. Soon we’re going to have nothing!”  
Mary bit her tongue. She had shared too much information with the Mexican janitor. She just couldn’t hold back her frustration with her father.  
Behind his sunglasses, Richard’s eyes lit up with malicious intent. Praise Satan. It was all coming together. Mary’s father was probably in debt with some loan sharks and desperate for cash. Half a million dollars for his bratty daughter should be a tempting offer. Richard took an inquisitive drag from his cigarette.  
“If you want to smoke, you have to go outside,” Mary looked at the man’s face in an ill attempt to seem tough.  
Richard ignored her request and blew his tobacco smoke at her. She winced and coughed in that annoying way non-smokers did around cigarettes. He eyed the pale girl up and down. He noticed her uneasiness. “Want one?” Richard pulled out his pack of smokes and waved it at Mary. “It’ll calm your nerves.”  
Mary huffed in that stuck-up girly way that turned Richard on and made him want to dominate her even more. “No thank you.” Mary replied, still trying to act tough. “Smoking is for cheap hookers who make their money sleeping with poor border-jumpers like you.”  
Richard’s blood started to boil after hearing Mary’s racist remark, but he held back his rage. Richard only let out a short, irritated chuckle. “I was born in America.” He stated.   
“You’re still a Mexican and you’re still poor,” Mary retorted. Her nose crinkled at the wreak of cigarette smoke that she found so off-putting. “Maybe you wouldn’t be so poor if you didn’t smoke so much.”  
Richard was seething on the inside but he simply smiled at Mary. He dug around in the pockets of his jeans and pulled out a crumpled 20 dollar bill. He straightened out the bill and held it out for Mary. “Can I pay you to smoke one?” Richard teased. “You know, like a cheap hooker.”  
“No!” Mary protested.  
The flustered girl kept her eyes on Richard. Her eyes wandered over him, assessing him like a gazelle watching a hungry lion. Mary’s eyes stopped wandering when she noticed a crusty white stain on Richard’s Metallica t-shirt. She couldn’t be sure, but what she imagined the stain was disgusted her. Mary was innocent, but not so much that she didn’t know about semen.  
Richard looked down at himself to see what the little girl was staring at. Richard’s anger turned into pervy satisfaction when he realized she was staring at the cum stain on his shirt. “Oh sorry.” Richard’s smile grew more sadistic. “That was supposed to be for you.”  
Mary jumped out of her seat. “You disgusting Mexican!” She scolded Richard then turned to make a run for it, but Richard grabbed her hard by the wrist.  
“Ow!” Mary yelped.  
Richard’s face turned dark, almost demonic looking. “I’ve jerked off to you for years!” The man snarled, causing Mary to whimper. “The thought of putting my superior latino babies in your tight, innocent gringa pussy.... Mmmm. It gives me a raging boner.”   
Mary looked down and saw a growing bulge in Richard’s pants. She screamed, “Help!”  
Richard let her go. He cackled menacingly as he watched her dash away. He finished his cigarette and stomped out the butt on the carpeted floor.   
Richard left the hotel. He stepped outside and basked in the warm night air of California. He was all pent up with sexual frustration. He needed to get off, he really needed to get off.  
There were two things that could make Richard cum as good as he wanted to in that moment- completely wrecking Mary’s underage cunt, or senselessly murdering innocents. Tonight, he had to settle for the latter.  
Richard got in his beat-up vehicle and started it after a few frustrated tries. He chain-smoked while he drove around looking for a home to target. He parked his car on a side street when he got close to a house that he had scoped out during some of his previous night prowling.  
Richard quietly exited his car and crept up to a window. It was locked. Ramirez went to the next window. Luckily for him, but unluckily for the inhabitants, this window was unlocked. He climbed through the opening and found himself in the kitchen. Richard had a good idea of the layout of the place, so he was able to quickly find the bedroom where the older couple was sleeping. He brutally murdered the couple and stole what small valuables they owned. He painted a big pentagram on the wall with the victims’ blood- this was his way of consecrating his sacrifice to the Dark Lord. Richard prayed to Satan to make Mary his, then he left.   
When Richard got back to his apartment, he collapsed on the bed, half satisfied and completely exhausted.  
..........................................................

“You owe us big time, asshole,” a couple of shady looking guys were harassing Mary’s father at the hotel the next day.  
“Please!” Mary’s father pleaded. His hands were held up in a praying position. “I can get you the money. I swear! Just give me more time!”  
The bigger of the two shady men shoved Mary’s father against the wall. The smaller one did the talking. “We need payment now. You’ve been pussyfooting around for months. You know what happens to fools who don’t make payment- they end up in a ditch on Skid Row.”  
Richard was at work that afternoon. He was vacuuming the carpets as he heard the conflict between Mary’s father and the two loan sharks transpire. The janitor smirked.  
“We’ll give you 3 days,” the smaller loan shark informed Mary’s father. “If you don’t show up with our money, we’ll come find you.”   
The bigger loan shark flashed his gun, then the two men stomped out of the building.  
This was Richard’s opportunity. He’d been waiting on this moment for years and couldn’t hold back his toothy, devilish grin. That taught, little underage virgin would finally be his to devour. Richard strolled towards Mary’s father.  
“Hey,” Richard greeted the distraught man. “Looks like you’re strapped for cash.”  
“Yeah. What does it concern you, Ramirez?” Mary’s father replied. The man knew Richard, as the janitor had been his employee for a while now.  
“Well, I think I might have a solution for your problems.” Richard crossed his arms. “I got some money stashed away. A lot of money. Half a mil. And as it turns out, you have something I want.”  
Mary’s father laughed in disbelief. “No way in hell do you have half a million dollars. Not with your salary.”  
“I can show it to you. I can go get the cash right now.” Richard replied. “I just want one thing from you.”  
“What would that be?” Mary’s father played along.  
“Your daughter, Mary.” Richard looked dead serious. “I want to keep her. Forever.”  
“What?” Mary’s father laughed in disbelief again. “Even if you did have all that money, I wouldn’t give you my daughter for it!”  
“C’mon,” Richard coerced. “Think of your other children. Those loan sharks are going to kill you if you don’t show them some money. You don’t want your other 4 children alone in the world without a daddy.”  
Mary’s father scanned Richard. What does this poor Janitor want with his underage daughter? He most likely wants her for sex. Pervert. Unfortunately, Mary’s father could never imagine the dark and depraved things that Richard wanted to do to his girl. The father pondered for a moment. Richard was right. One child for the well being of his four other children wasn’t so wrong. Right?  
“Ok.” Mary’s father very reluctantly agreed. “Go get the money.”  
Richard beamed. “I’ll be right back.” He started to walk away.  
“Wait!” Mary’s father stopped Richard. “Why are you so interested in my daughter?”  
Richard turned around cooly to look at the man. “She’s pretty. She’s young.” Richard smiled wickedly. “She’s a virgin.”  
Anguished tears started to well in the eyes of Mary’s father as he watched Richard leave to retrieve the money he so desperately needed. The man half-hoped that Richard was bluffing.  
.............................  
Richard returned to the hotel with a duffle bag loaded with cash. He went down to the basement and sat with Mary’s father in the employee break room.   
“Holy shit!” Mary’s father exclaimed as he opened the duffle bag and drunk in the sight of all that green paper. “You weren’t lying.”  
Richard lit a cigarette, knowing he wasn’t allowed to smoke in the building. Mary’s father unwillingly let it slide.   
It was time to discuss terms.  
“I want your daughter.” Richard explained. “I want to keep her as mine. I want her virginity. I want her to bear my children.”  
Mary’s father sighed. “Please. Please marry her first. She’s a good girl. She’s saving herself for marriage. Just keep her around to clean and cook for you, at least until she is of age. Hire a prostitute if you need sex. Just don’t taint her, she’s a Christian girl. Her world would be shattered.”  
“Fuck that.” Richard snapped like a provoked animal. “I’m not giving you half a mil for a house keeper.”  
After some begging by Mary’s father and Richard’s persistent denial to budge on his end of the deal, Mary’s father obliged to selling his daughter to Richard. Mary would be Richard’s to keep and do with as he pleased for as long as he lived.   
“I have another thing to ask you.” Mary’s father said, his eyes red. “Can you please not smoke around my daughter?”  
Richard took a puff off his cigarette. “That’s not gonna happen.”  
Mary’s father sighed.  
“Why don’t you dig around in that bag? I put a present in there for your daughter.” Richard sadistically suggested. Mary’s father stuck his hand in the bag full of cash, he pulled out a pair of sexy red stilettos and skimpy lingerie. “I want Mary wearing that when you bring her to me.” Richard informed the man.  
“Sick pervert.” Mary’s father mumbled under his breath. Richard laughed.   
Richard stood up and left the duffle bag of money and his gift for Mary with the father, then sauntered off to finish his janitorial duties. He fantasized about all the things he would do to Mary now that she finally belonged to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary and her family often stayed at the hotel. They would sleep on the top floor in the biggest and most luxurious suites. Mary had her own suite that was filled with all kinds of girly crap- fluffy pink pillows, a silky pink canopy bed, fairy lights strung around the window. Mary had one of her friends staying the night again, and Richard was working late.  
Richard had crept up to the top floor to spy on his Mary. He could hear Mary chatting with her friend through the wall.  
“I’m saving myself for marriage,” Mary said to her friend.  
Her friend giggled. “Really? No way! What if a really cute boy wanted to do it with you? You wouldn’t do it?”  
“Never,” Mary replied. “I won’t have sex until I find a man I love and marry him. That’s the way God wants it.”  
“You’re such a goody goody.” Mary’s friend teased.  
“I just want to live a good life by God.” The prude girl explained. “I’m also worried about getting pregnant. The women in my family are super fertile. My mom had five kids. Her sister has seven kids, and my grandmother had eight!”  
Richard felt an erection coming on. Mmmm. What a Godly young virgin, and so fertile. He couldn’t wait to punish the shit out of her for worshipping false gods and then implant his satanic offspring in her fruitful little womb. Richard decided he was going to work extra late that night.  
Richard pressed his ear to Mary’s door, and pulled out his hard dick. He started to violently masturbate like a sex starved death row inmate as he continued eavesdropping on the girls’ innocent conversation.   
“Oh my gosh!” Mary remembered something that she wanted to tell her friend. “The creepiest thing ever happened to me last night.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah,” Mary continued to tell her story. “So the janitor-“  
“The creepy Spanish guy from the basement?!” Mary’s friend interrupted.  
“Yeah,” Mary nodded. “Him.”  
Richard’s ears perked up, and his dick grew even harder in his busy hand.  
“He came up to me last night when I was waiting for my dad,” Mary recounted. “First he kept trying to get me to smoke cigarettes. It was so weird, but it gets weirder. He had semen on his shirt.” Mary whispered the word semen. It was too naughty to say out loud.  
“Ew!” Mary’s friend curled her upper lip in disgust.  
“It gets even weirder!” Mary continued. Richard was terribly interested. “He told me the semen,” Mary whispered the word again, “was for me. So I got really freaked out and tried to run away, but he grabbed me. And he had a .... boner.” Mary whispered the word boner too.  
“That is so effing creepy.” Mary’s friend was shocked.  
“Don’t say effing,” Mary scolded her friend.  
“Sorry.”  
“But anyway,” Mary’s voice sounded less excited as she finished her story. “That’s why they shouldn’t let Mexicans come to America anymore. They’re all perverts.”  
Richard grunted and thumped against the door as he reached orgasm. His cum spilled out into his hand.  
“What was that?” Mary and her friend jumped up when they heard the noise. They scurried over to open the door together.   
“Oh my god!” Mary’s friend screamed. Her eyes were wide and her face turned white.  
“Disgusting!” Mary shrieked. The girls had opened the door to see Richard hunched over with his swollen cock in hand and his big white load oozing from the tip.  
Richard held the door open and smiled at them like a maniac, showing off his yellow teeth. He had a bead of sweat in his brow, and his long black hair was disheveled.   
The girls fought against Richard to close the door. Richard reached his cum covered hand towards Mary. “Here, babygirl. I have a little present for you.” He said as he wiped the cum on Mary’s shirt right over her tits.  
The girls managed to slam the door shut and lock it.  
“See what I mean?!” Mary dramatically sobbed.  
“He is so. Effing. Creepy!” Mary’s friend cried.  
.............................................  
Mary and her friend eventually got over their traumatizing experience with the janitor. Though, the image of Richard’s big cock was still burned in their brains. The girls were eating tacos and watching a movie in the room.   
Richard just couldn’t resist himself. He was back on the top floor, sneaking around the hallway. The scent of cilantro and marinated meat emanated from behind Mary’s door.   
How ironic? Richard thought.   
Any self control that Richard had was lost that night. He was agitated and he banged on the door. “Eating Mexican food, huh?” Richard taunted through the door. “Well, I have some Mexican out here that can fill you better. You just have to get on your knees and put my big burrito in your mouth!”  
“Please!” Mary shouted. Her voice wavered a bit. She started crying. “Just leave me alone!”  
......................  
Richard was so fucking antsy to have Mary. Damn having to wait two more days for those loan sharks to show up. He couldn’t resist the cruel urge to relentlessly harass the girl that night.   
The janitor found himself outside Mary’s door again. He couldn’t hear any noise from inside. The girls must be sleeping.  
Richard tested the door. It was locked. Uselessly. Richard reached in his pockets and carefully pulled out his set of keys. On the set was a master key to every room in the hotel. He unlocked the door and entered the dark room.  
Richard walked up to the bed and saw Mary sleeping next to her friend. He watched her chest heaving up and down as she breathed and he eyed her peaceful looking face. Her red locks fell prettily on the pillow. Fuck. He wanted to pounce on her, rip her clothes off and fuck her bloody while her friend watched and cried. But he wouldn’t do that yet. He would wait until she officially belonged to him. Richard wanted to take her back to his stinking apartment and wreck her world. Mary would be allowed no soft pink bed and no fine silk nighties. She would be dolled up like a degenerate whore on a worn out mattress and fully aware that a dirty, old Mexican was going to steal her virginity.  
Richard got hard again. He’d been waiting for Mary to be his for so long, and having the moment so near made Richard insatiably horny. He lit a cigarette, then pulled out his dick to stroke himself. He used his cigarette wielding hand to very slowly pull back Mary’s covers. She was wearing a cute satin nightgown. Richard put the cigarette in his mouth.   
Slowly, lightly he grabbed the hem of Mary’s nightgown and pulled it up to her collar bone. Richard filled his eyes with the delectable sight of her white panties that were decorated with a little bow, then her flat, pale stomach, and lastly, her perky tits and little pink nipples.  
“Fuck.” Richard moaned with his cigarette hanging from his mouth and still jerking himself off. This was the first time Richard had seen Mary so bare. Richard took a drag off his cigarette and held it in his free hand. He lowered his head towards Mary’s chest as he breathed out smoke.   
Richard licked Mary’s already hard nipple with the tiniest flick of his tongue. His black eyes were directed upward, watching Mary’s dreaming face. When Mary didn’t react, he started to suck and lap at her nipple and his hand softly squeezed her breast.  
“Hmm.” Mary let out a little moan of pleasure. Richard started to jerk off faster. He bit Mary’s nipple and snaked his hand into Mary’s panties. He felt up her soft and pleasingly wet pussy.   
Mary shot up out of bed, swinging her arms and yelling. Richard backed off and stroked his cock so fast and violently that he thought he might rip his own dick off.  
Mary saw the janitor and screamed. The girl’s terror brought Richard over the edge and his cum-shot hit the floor.   
Richard muffled Mary’s screams with his hand, the one he used to masturbate. The friend was still sleeping somehow. “Morning slut.” Richard whispered aggressively.  
Richard’s face was half an inch from Mary’s. His breath smelled like an ashtray and he spit when he spoke. “Your pussy is so wet for my big latino dick, you know that? Soon you won’t be able to run from me and that sweet puss of yours will be all mine.”  
Richard sucked his fingers that had touched Mary’s wetness. The girl tasted divine. He then pulled out his pocket knife and pressed it to her throat. “Don’t you fucking scream. I’ll kill you if you do.” Richard knew he wouldn’t kill her. He just paid out big money for her, but Mary didn’t know that. “Go back to sleep.” Richard commanded.   
Mary went under her covers and tried to hold back her sobbing. Richard went to her desk, pulled out some stationary and a pen, and scrawled a note which he left on her nightstand.  
“Goodnight, babygirl.” Richard said as he left the room.   
................................  
Mary woke up late the next morning. She was exhausted from the hellish night. She had nightmares about the janitor raping her, his dirty hands groping her all over and his hot cigarette scented breath on her neck.   
Mary sent her friend off, not telling her about Richard touching her so intimately last night.   
When Mary returned to her room, she noticed a small note sitting on her nightstand. Next to the note were two cigarettes.   
Mary read the note:  
Come down to the break room at 5. Get naked and touch yourself while you smoke them and I’ll pay you $500 babygirl  
\- R.R.  
Tears pricked in Mary’s eyes and she shredded the note. She ran to find her father.  
“Daddy!” Mary pleaded. “You have to fire that filthy spic janitor!”  
“Mary!” Mary’s father was disappointed that she used a racial slur.  
“Please, Daddy.” Mary cried. “He won’t leave me alone. He .... masturbated in front of me. He came into my room and-!”  
“Mary,” her father shook his head. “I can’t do that. Richard Ramirez has been my employee for many years.”  
“You don’t understand!” Mary begged, her eyes watering.  
“Mary,” her father said. “You don’t understand... I can’t fire him.”  
Mary’s father wanted so badly to fire the janitor and call the cops to get that pervert locked up. But he couldn’t. He had made a deal with the man, and he couldn’t get caught up in his own crimes- selling his own daughter for one. There was nothing Mary’s father could do as he felt a welling pit of despair in the cavity of his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Richard was at his apartment the next night. He didn’t have to go into work.  
The latino killer was listening to Slayer full blast and partying alone. He was piss drunk and smoking a joint, pacing back and forth in his trashed room. Satan, he was so fucking horned up. For a middle aged man, he had one hell of a sex drive. All he could think about was having Mary’s virgin cunt wrapped around his big cock. Her cries of pain would only egg him on and make him pound into her faster and harder. Satan, he was dying to collar that bitch and break her will. Richard would train her to beg for his cock and be a bad little slut. He would make her reject her false god and worship the true god, Lucifer. He would taint her in every way possible- make her smoke, drink booze, do drugs, steal, and kill. If Mary was to raise his children properly, she would need to be evil like him. Richard was going to groom her to be his Satanic degenerate whore.  
Richard contemplated his reflection in the coke mirror. His black hair had gotten quite long, past his shoulders, and was looking wild at the moment. He had stubble on his chin and he thought about growing a goatee. His pupils were dilated and the whites of his eyes were as red as the devil’s dick. He snorted a line off the mirror.  
He tucked his pistol and a bowie knife into his waistband, sniffing to suck up the coke left in his nose. Fueled up on drugs, alcohol, and sexual frustration, Richard stepped out of his apartment and onto the deplorable streets of Skid Row.  
The satanic metalhead was ready to go wild, and there was no thrill like a good kill. Richard stalked off into the night looking for fresh blood.  
....................  
“Another brutal murder occurred in Los Angeles last night. The victims were slaughtered in their own home. Satanic symbols were found at the scene of the crime. Authorities suspect that the murder was committed by the Nightstalker, the elusive serial killer still on the prowl after over 23 years.”  
Mary’s father was sitting in his chair paying no attention to the news broadcast on his television. His mind was racing and he felt incredibly anxious. Today was the dreadful day that he must give his daughter away to Richard Ramirez.  
Mary’s father left his chair and dragged his feet to Mary’s room. He brought Ramirez’s gift for Mary with him.  
“Mary,” the father knocked on her door. “Honey! I need you to come with me today.”  
Mary opened her door to look at her father, “What is it? Why do I need to come with you?”  
“Just come with me, honey,” Mary’s father said. He handed her Richard’s gift. “Get dressed and put this on, okay?”  
Mary suspiciously eyed the lingerie and stilettos her father had handed her. “Dad? What is this?”  
“Just put it on!” Mary’s father yelled. He wanted to cry, but he had to be strong for his daughter.  
“Ok, daddy,” Mary whimpered. She was confused and kind of scared. Why would her father want her to wear these whore garments?  
Mary retreated to her room and put on the lingerie. She put on jeans and a t-shirt over top with her gold cross necklace. She tried her best to look modest, but it was rather difficult with those bright red ankle breaking shoes. Mary could barely walk. The girl looked like Bambi as she followed her dad down to the basement of his hotel.  
...................  
Richard was waiting in the basement, slouched on a folding chair in the break room. He was dressed like a cholo. He wore a black bandana around his head, sunglasses, a white wife beater, sagging jeans with boxers hanging out. Richard completed the look with a big gold chain and dangling from the chain was a diamond encrusted pentagram. He had also decided to grow out a goatee, icing on the Mexican gangbanger cake.  
Richard was very pleased with himself. His outfit was a ridiculous way to torture Mary. She was so disgusted by Mexicans. Richard thought it would be cruelly funny to go all in on the stereotype.  
Richard was smoking and chatting on his flip phone with one of his buddies from El Paso while he waited for Mary to arrive. “Sí, estoy esperando a esta pequeña puta blanca apretada. .... ¿Me casaré con ella? Fuck, no lo sé. ... niños? Oh sí, planeo poner muchos bebés en ese coño gringa ... Ella va a estar gritando, ¡Ay papi, Ricardo! ¡Me encanta tu gran polla mexicana! [Yeah, I’m waiting on this tight little white slut. ....Will I marry her? Fuck, I don’t know. ...Kids? Oh yeah, I plan on putting lots of babies in that gringa pussy... She’s going to be screaming, ‘Ay papi, Ricardo! I love your big Mexican dick!’ ]” Richard let out a perverse laugh.  
“Daddy,” Richard could hear Mary’s voice echo in the hall. “What’s going on?”  
Richard talked softly into the phone. “Shh... espera.” Richard moved the phone from his ear so he could listen to Mary and her father.  
“Now, Mary.” The father tried his best to sound reassuring. “I love you very much, but I want you to understand that I had to do this... for your brothers and sister. I had to.”  
“What are you talking about?” Mary was nervous.  
“I love you Mary.” The father repeated. “You can still have a good life. He works. He can provide for you.”  
“What?” The girl was confused and scared.  
“Just go in.” The father commanded.  
Mary’s father stood in the doorway and Mary stumbled in behind him. Richard looked up at Mary with a dark, serious face. He eyed her up and down like she was a juicy steak and he was a hungry pit bull.  
“Why is he here?!” Mary immediately freaked out when she saw the janitor sitting and waiting. She turned to her father for an explanation, but he wouldn’t acknowledge her. Mary’s father just shook his head with his arms crossed.  
Richard nonchalantly returned to his phone call, “Tengo que colgar el teléfono ahora. Mi niña está aquí. [I have to hang up the phone now. My girl is here.]” Richard closed his flip phone. Richard tilted his head as he examined Mary. He saw the cross she wore around her neck. He hated it. And she was fully clothed. He hated that too.  
“Come closer,” Richard beaconed. Mary took a few steps forward so that she stood in the middle of the room. She felt like livestock at an auction. “Do you like the gift I got for you?” Richard questioned.  
“What gift?” Mary wondered. Richard didn’t reply, then Mary realized that the gift was the sexy underwear she was wearing. Wow. Mary still wasn’t sure what was going on, but whatever it was, it was premeditated. Some sort of arrangement between the janitor and her father.  
“Let me see it,” Richard demanded. His expression was stone.  
“Huh?” Mary didn’t understand.  
Richard smiled with sadistic content. “Strip.”  
Mary’s eyes dropped to the floor and her heart started racing. Oh God. Did her father just pimp her out to this filthy, old spic? Mary’s chest started heaving and she felt dizzy.  
“You heard me, gringa,” Richard stood up out of his seat. The chair made a loud skidding sound as he did so. Richard sauntered over to Mary. He stunk of cigarettes and cheap cologne. Richard grabbed the thin gold chain that was around Mary’s neck. “Start by taking this off.” Richard said meanly as he ripped the chain off and tossed in on the floor. Mary gasped. She loved that necklace. She wore it almost everyday.  
“Now take off your shirt.” Richard ordered. “And look at me when you do it.”  
Mary looked up at Richard. She had a hard time looking at the man. He scared her. Mary saw Richard’s outfit and winced. Oh no. He really is a trashy Mexican criminal. Mary noticed the pentagram he wore. Oh no. He’s a devil worshipper, too!  
Mary looked at Richard with frightened doe eyes. Locks of red hair fell in front of her face. She was scared to death, but she wasn’t going to let this poor, dirty old man boss her around. She was better than him.  
“No,” Mary snapped. “Your a poor, low-life cholo. I’m too good for you.”  
Richard laughed. How cute? The whimpering little gringa thinks she’s tough. She thinks she’s too good for his powerful latino dick, too good to bear his superior seed.  
Richard angrily yanked on a lock of Mary’s hair. It hurt. “Take your clothes off,” Richard spoke. “Be a good girl for me, or I’ll make you regret it.” Richard leaned in to whisper in Mary’s ear. The heat of his breath made Mary shiver. “I will kill your family... I will beat you if you don’t do what I say.”  
Richard took a few steps back. He saw Mary’s wide pleading eyes. “Now strip.” The killer commanded.  
Mary acquiesced with little tears spilling out from her eyes. She was shaking violently as she grasped the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head and dropped it on the floor. The air conditioning felt chilly on her bare skin and gave her goosebumps.  
Richard looked at Mary hard and his smile grew. The black lace bra looked bad-girl sexy on her pale dainty body. “Now take off your pants.”  
Mary looked back at her father, whose eyes were glued to the floor. Mary faced Richard again. She peered into his dark, demonic eyes. “I can’t.” She whispered.  
Richard was annoyed. The killer raised his hand and backhanded Mary’s face hard. Mary let out a cry. Mary held her red, stinging cheek in her hand as her red eyes fluttered up to look at Richard. Long dark curls framed his cold, unforgiving face. “Ok.” Mary’s tiny voice could hardly be heard.  
Mary unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down. Finally, Richard thought. The girl was starting to submit. And fucking hell, she looked like a whore worthy of choking on the cock of Satan himself with her fiery red hair and white skin in that skimpy black lingerie and red heels.  
Richard had an erection. How could he not? Mary’s perky tits and tight ass looked divine all dressed up like a bad slut, and her trembling pink lips were practically begging to be wrapped around Richard’s big, stiff cock. He couldn’t resist the ravenous desire he had for the girl. Richard ran a hand from her neck down to her breast and gave it a firm squeeze. Richard let out a hiss of dark pleasure. His other hand slinked behind Mary and patted her ass. Mary tried her best to block out the sensations of Richard’s meddling touch. However, a man’s touch was novel to her, so her body was traitorously sensitive to the feeling.  
“What a good girl,” Richard purred. He walked over to a table and picked up a black leather collar and leash that he had bought especially for this moment. The objects made a slight jingling noise upon being disturbed.  
Richard walked back to Mary. He looked quite daunting with the collar and leash in hand. Richard was an inch from Mary. He could almost feel the heart pounding out of Mary’s chest. Richard brushed back Mary’s hair and the girl closed her eyes tightly. He reached around her neck and fastened the collar. The cold leather violated her soft skin.  
Richard stepped back, holding the leash, to admire his new pet. Her head was held down. “Look at me, babygirl.” Richard ordered. “I wanna see that pretty collared neck.”  
Mary looked up with closed eyes. She was humiliated, and it turned Richard on.  
“You’re mine now. Forever.” Richard stated. Mary’s eyes flew open in terror. Forever? Richard tugged on the leash. “Come on, gringa. Let’s go home.”  
Richard pulled on the leash as he walked out of the break room. Mary had no choice but to shuffle behind him. She looked at her father and sobbed. “Daddy!” She screamed. “Help me!”  
Her father ignored her.  
Richard yanked on the leash aggressively, causing Mary to fall onto her hands and knees. Richard glowered at the pathetic, young girl. He looked mean as hell, like a latino devil. “I’m your daddy now.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was still daylight. Mary was riding in the rust-bucket that Richard called a car. She was screaming and beating her head on the window, trying to get attention and trying to get saved. Her wrists were bound with zip ties behind the seat of the car, and she was still wearing nothing but the sexy lingerie with a collar around her neck. Richard was chain-smoking while trying his best to not beat the shit out of the teen girl for throwing such a fucking fit.  
“HELP! HELP! HELP!” Mary’s face was turning red from screaming. Normally, Richard would get off on her desperate attempt to be saved from him, but there were other cars on the road and he couldn’t risk being caught.   
Richard made an abrupt sharp turn onto a side street and slammed on the brakes, causing Mary and himself to fly forward in their seats. Empty liquor bottles in the back seat crashed into each other and Mary’s face banged on the dashboard. “Ow!” She whined, then turned to look at Richard with wide eyes and a gaping, wordless mouth. That shut the bitch up.  
Richard threw the car in park and took a long, hard hit of his cigarette then blew out a big cloud of smoke. The stench in the vehicle was an intense mixture of fresh and stale tobacco smoke. “Bitch,” he grabbed Mary by her throat hard and forced her to look at him. “You need to shut the fuck up!” He squeezed harder on Mary’s frail neck. Pressure built in her head, threatening to pop her eyeballs out of their sockets. “You are mine now!That means you will respect me and do what I say!” He yelled at the girl through grinding yellow teeth.   
Mary was straining to breathe. “There’s no running away from me,” Richard continued. “So stop trying and be quiet. Do you understand?”  
Mary nodded her head as much as she could with Richard’s harsh hand restricting her neck movements, and she gurgled out a helpless little “yes.”  
“Good,” Richard said as he released Mary from his grasp and relaxed in his seat. “I’m taking you to meet some of my acquaintances. They have a thing for gringa sluts like you. So you better fucking behave. You need to be quiet and only speak when spoken too. If you don’t obey me, I’ll make your life a living hell. Don’t fucking bother screaming for help ever again.” Richard puffed on his cigarette and flicked ash out the cracked window. “Oh. And you need to address me as daddy, papi, or, most preferably, master. Got it?”  
Mary coughed and nodded meekly. “Yes.”  
“Yes, what?” Richard grinned that evil grin.  
Mary looked down into her lap. “Yes, master.”  
Fuck. Richard nearly came in his pants to the sweet, sweet sound of Mary calling him master. This was it. This was real and it felt so good. A dream come true for Richard and a real life nightmare for Mary.  
Richard put the car in drive and took off towards their destination.  
................

The streets were getting more and more poor and dangerous the closer Richard drove to their destination. Mary looked out the car window and watched the pleasant little houses turn into little shanties worthy of a meth-head’s inhabitancy. On one lot she saw hispanic men drinking beer and groping drunk scantily clad latina women while blaring reggaeton music. The sight made Mary queasy.   
Richard made one last turn onto a dusty, secluded lane. Gravel crackled ominously under the car tires as the vehicle slowly approached a small, ill-kept abode. There were two Mexican men chilling in the front yard drinking Coronas. They stared down the car hard with mischievous smiles on their tan faces.  
The two men watched as Richard stepped out of the vehicle. The door squeaked loudly as he opened and then closed it. Richard walked around the front of the car to the passenger seat with the black leather leash in hand. He opened the passenger door and crouched to Mary’s level. He attached the leash to Mary’s collar, then pulled out a folding knife from his back pocket. Richard climbed on top of Mary and reached his arms around the back of the seat. The weight of his body pressed against her as he cut through the zip ties with the knife.   
Richard locked eyes with Mary. Their noses touched and his hair dangled in her frightened little face. Mary thought he was going to kiss her. “Don’t be so nervous, kitten,” Richard cooed sadistically. “I won’t let them hurt you... At least not too badly.” He breathed a small chuckle then stood up. He tugged on the leash.  
“Venga, puta.” Richard commanded as he put another cigarette in his lips. “Get out.”  
Richard walked up to his buddies, dragging Mary along with him like a skittish puppy scared to go to the groomer. These men looked like hardened criminals, certainly not men who would save Mary.  
“Que pasa?” One of the two men shouted endearingly at Richard. He had a red bandana around his head and a mustache.  
The other man had a gaunt, clean shaven face and a buzz cut. He was giggling at the sight of Richard holding this young little half naked gringa by a leash. “Estas loco!”  
The man in the red bandana took a swig of his beer. “Donde encontraste esta pequeña gringa?”  
Richard eyed Mary then turned to look at his questionable acquaintance. “That’s none of your fucking business.”   
“So it’s a party at your place, eh?” The red bandana man addressed Richard. “You know, I think I’ve only been there once.”  
“Yeah?” Richard replied casually as he puffed on his cigarette. “Give me a beer. ...and where the fuck is Carlo?”  
“Oh, he’s coming,” The red bandana man handed Richard a beer. Richard guzzled down the beer like a beast, then helped himself to a few more. Richard wasn’t much for socializing, but the alcohol helped. He was almost starting to regret inviting these assholes to his apartment. He was so ready to rape Mary’s virginity away and put his babies in her. However, he wanted to torture Mary, and he wanted Mary to know that she was being taken by a truly dangerous and filthy Mexican. He thought showing Mary off to his ill reputable pals would teach her that. Also, Richard needed to take care of some unlawful business with these guys.  
Mary was behaving so far. She just stood there beside Richard with her head hanging.  
“Puedo tocarla?” The gaunt man asked Richard.  
“Si” Richard waved his beer toward Mary in a welcoming manner. “Pero no puedes tocar su coño. Es solo para mi.”  
The gaunt man giggled and eyed Mary hungrily. He approached her with greedy, long-fingered hands. As the man was about to grab Mary’s breasts, the girl lifted her arms to cover herself. “Hey!” Mary shouted. “Don’t touch me you filthy criminal!”  
The gaunt man looked at Richard, “Es peleadora.”   
“Si.” Richard replied with a proud smirk on his face. “Ella es virgen.”  
Richard moved to stand before Mary. He looked in her eyes drunkenly. “Let the man touch you.” Richard instructed.  
“No!” Mary shouted in Richard’s face. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Why couldn’t the spic janitor just keep her to himself? Why does he have to parade her around half-naked in front of other men- nonetheless, dirty Mexican criminals- and let them touch her? “I’m not letting these perverted, probably rapists touch me! You know? This whole situation proves that Mexicans are nothing but sick, stinking criminals, and you should all be shipped back to Mexico!”  
In half a second, Richard had smacked Mary across the face and pushed her to the ground. Mary held her arm up in defense as she laid in the gravel. “You can’t treat me like this,” she sobbed.  
Richard towered over her and laughed like a psycho. “Oh I can, puta. And I will if you keep disrespecting me.” Richard grabbed Mary by her hair hard and yanked her up from the ground. The girl cried in pain and fear. “Listen to me you stupid gringa bitch. My strong latino blood is far superior to your weak white blood.” Richard continued, still pulling on her hair. “Now, you’re going to let these men touch you. They want you. You don’t want them? Well, it doesn’t matter. I am your master now, and you will do what I say.” He shoved the sobbing girl towards his latino acquaintances, who laughed as they started touching and feeling up her lush, virginal body.  
They squeezed her breasts ungently, spanked her, pinched her with their callused hands. Mary had never felt so violated in her life. The men’s touch made her skin crawl and her muscles tighten. She closed her eyes as tears fell from them and tried to repress her sobs. Then she felt a third man’s touch on her pure body, a powerful, dark touch that she recognized as Richard’s. Six cruel hands grabbed, rubbed, prodded at her entire body, but she could sense which two hands belonged to her new master. His touch was different somehow.   
“What a good slut,” Richard said, as he stroked her smooth, curvy sides. His hands gripped her fatty wide hips that were made for rearing his offspring. Despite her slender petiteness, she had soft round breasts full of milk. Her body was perfect for his children, but Richard still needed to corrupt her mind and soul.  
Mary could feel Richard’s hands leave her body. Richard stepped back to watch his sexy little slave get felt up by latino criminals. Fuck, she looked hot standing here in the latin ghetto- so feeble, helpless, but fucking hot.  
The sound of crackling gravel stirred Richard from his horny musing. Richard watched as a shiny, black Cadillac pulled into the driveway. It was Carlo. Carlo was the big dog; he served as Richard’s fence and drug dealer. The two men feeling Mary up at the moment were just Carlo’s lackeys.   
Carlo stepped out of his vehicle. Richard thought the man looked kind of like Danny Trejo in that movie, Machete. Carlo was a few years older than Richard, and was a proud Satanist. Carlo had a tattoo of a pentagram with “666” on his neck. Admittedly, Richard thought the man was pretty cool.  
“Ricardo!” Carlo approached Richard cheerfully. “You look different. What happened to the rock and roll?” Carlo chuckled. Richard was still wearing his cholo outfit. Carlo spotted Mary. “¿Es esta la chica de la que me hablaste?”  
“Si.” Richard answered. Richard couldn’t help but smirk as he watched his Mary suffer through the grope fest.  
“Ay!” Richard called towards the other two men and Mary. “Es hora de irnos!”  
Richard went to Mary and picked up the end of her leash. He led the girl to his car behind the other men. Carlo’s lackeys got in the back.  
Richard removed the bandana from his head and used it to gag Mary. “Since you don’t know how to keep your mouth shut.” Richard explained. Then he whirled Mary around, spanked her, and shoved her in the back seat. The lackeys laughed and hollered excitedly.  
“Get on papi’s lap,” the red bandana man told Mary with a big fat toothy grin growing beneath his mustache.  
Richard went around to the trunk of the car. He pulled out a zip tie and then returned to Mary. Richard ducked into the backseat, pulled Mary’s arms behind her, and zip-tied her wrists together. Richard looked at his acquaintances with an inebriated smile. “She’ll be easier to handle now.” All of the men laughed along with Richard, who climbed into the driver’s seat and adjusted the rearview mirror so he could watch his little pet be tortured.  
Carlo, who would normally never sit in the back of such a small vehicle, slid in beside his two lackeys. The men laid Mary across their laps and proceeded to feel her up roughly and drunkenly. Mary squealed in protest, but it did her more harm than good. The latino men enjoyed the tiny gringa’s squirming and squealing.   
Richard pulled his car out off the neighborhood and headed towards Skid Row. He sped and swerved the whole way. He was drunk and he couldn’t wait to take Mary home.  
The strong wreak of alcohol in the vehicle invaded Mary’s nose, but the scent wasn’t nearly as unpleasant as being molested by three Mexicans. Mary didn’t know that she could cry so much. She was scared about what Richard had planned for her. Surely, he would rape her. Would he hurt her? He already has. Was he going to keep her as his sex slave? Yes. The thought made Mary’s head spin and she wanted to let out a howl of utter despair. She had to find a way out of this. She was going to run. She was going to call the cops the moment an opportunity arose.  
“So Ricardo,” The red bandana lackey started as he stroked Mary’s fiery colored hair. “Cuando la conseguiste?”  
“She’s always been mine,” Richard replied in english. He wanted Mary to understand. “But officially, I bought her off of her father less than an hour ago.”  
“Damn,” the other man remarked. “So she’s real fresh then... how much did you pay?”  
The way the men talked so casually about buying another human being deeply disturbed Mary. Empathy was something these men seemed to lack.  
Richard wasn’t keen on discussing his personal finances with anybody. “No importa.” He replied simply.   
“I bet it was a lot,” the lackey said. “She’s sexy and so young.”  
The gaunt faced lackey was especially pinch-y and rough on Mary’s soft flesh. “Quiero follarla tanto. [I want to fuck her so badly].” The gaunt man was desperately horny for the girl, and he was definitely tweaking on some kind of drug.  
Richard laughed. Though truthfully, the gaunt man’s sentiment had pissed him off. Despite having invited these men to feel up Mary, Richard did not like the idea of them fucking her one bit. Mary’s pussy was for his dick, his eyes, his fingers, his tongue only. Richard was offended by the mere fantasy of these men putting their filthy, little dicks inside his virgin Mary.   
“Cállate la boca. [shut the fuck up].” Richard suddenly snapped through his laughter and at the gaunt man. “Soy el único hombre que la follará. [I am the only man that will ever fuck her].” Richard turned the vehicle down a road that lead into the city. “I killed the last guy that tried to fuck her.”  
Mary thought for a moment about what Richard had said. What guy was he talking about? She remembered a boy from school acting flirty towards her. The boy had stroked her arm awkwardly in the bus parking lot after classes one day, and he told her how pretty she was. The boy had asked Mary out on a date, but she turned him down. He did go missing a few days later. He’s presumed dead now, because this happened two years ago and he was never found. Richard must have killed him. Richard must have been following Mary around school, too. Apparently, Richard had followed her around and watched her for at least a couple years.  
Richard knew Mary was currently pondering about the boy he had killed. She probably figured out that Richard had been stalking her, and she was probably wondering for how long. Richard would give Mary the answers to the many questions she had. “Like I said,” Richard continued. However, his Mexican buddies were paying more attention to Mary’s body than to Richard’s words. “She has always been mine. She was mine from the time I first saw her in that fucking hotel. I remember her wearing a tiny pink dress and little white bobby socks.” Richard cackled loudly like the drunken maniac he was.  
Bobby socks? Mary was trying to remember the day Richard was talking about. She hadn’t worn bobby socks since she was five years old... Mary’s head went into a spiral. Mary’s new keeper had stalked her for a decade, and he was a murderer. He was mental. He was going to kill her, Mary thought. She started to cry even harder, much to Richard’s pleasure.   
The car slowed down. Mary had no idea where they were as she couldn’t see out the window for most of the drive, but she sensed they had arrived at Richard’s place. Richard parked the car and shut off the engine. Everybody piled out.  
Mary looked up to see the sun setting behind an old ghetto apartment complex. The parking lot was filled with potholes and littered with beer cans and used needles. Mary was relieved that the men were no longer groping her, but she was terrified of what would come next.   
Richard grabbed his jacket from the car and draped it over Mary’s shoulders. Richard stepped behind Mary and reached under the jacket. Cold steel pressed into the small of her back. It was a gun.  
“Don’t fucking try anything,” Richard whispered into the girl’s ear as he removed his bandana from her mouth. He didn’t need anyone seeing a group of hispanic men with a gagged underage white girl.  
The group walked up to the entrance. Mary’s legs were shaky from the shoes she was wearing and from fear. They entered a little lobby area and went straight for the elevator. Thank satan, the woman at the concierge desk was distracted by the smutty novel she was reading.   
The group crammed into the small elevator. When the doors closed, Mary felt cruel hands all over her body yet again. She was becoming numb to the touch of Carlo and his lackeys, except when they pinched or grabbed at her especially hard.   
The elevator doors opened on the fourth and highest floor. Richard prodded Mary with the tip of his gun, signaling for her to step out. Mary examined the hallway with apprehension. There was a path worn in the old carpet which was filled with all kinds of questionable stains. As the group walked by a passed-out junkie with a needle still stuck in his arm, Mary whimpered and the men thought nothing of it.  
They stopped outside of apartment number 46. When Richard opened the door, Mary’s eyes went wide at the sight of Richard’s condemnable home and she dropped to her knees. The place was a giant ashtray covered in grime and filled with drug paraphernalia. She couldn’t imagine anyone living in a place like this. This was supposed to be her new home?  
“I can’t go in.” Mary stated blankly. Her wet eyes looked like pretty glass marbles.  
Richard growled and kicked Mary several times, forcing her to cross the threshold into his dwelling. The killer shut the door and locked it.


	7. I’m back bitches!

Soooo I know a lot of you missed me and for a while I just had major writers block. But.... I’m back! Back and ready to write ;) but sadly idk what happened to Russian tango.

Comment me some ideas for a new story!


End file.
